


Sweet Dreams

by Drift



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Biting, Character Turned Into Vampire, Claiming Bites, Developing Relationship, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Forbidden Love, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mating Bites, Multi, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Lust, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober day 28 - Double PenetrationBluestreak can't wait to see the twins after a dead night shift...





	Sweet Dreams

Bluestreak huffed and yawned tiredly. The last night’s shift had been so dead he’d barely kept his optics online, what did earn him a few silent glares from his uncle and superior Prowl. He wondered how the older mech managed to stay fully ready and awake through entire nights like this one. Probably experience. And maybe the other Praxian hasn’t spent the last nights being busy getting all servos-y with two nice and handsome shifter twins…

Bluestreak shook his head while he keyed his flat door open. His uncle would absolutely not approve of anything between the shifters and him. And as much as he tried to ignore it; this wasn’t something that would last. Not only due to the fact that they were shifters and he a vampire, the note that the groups flight was able to start again was about to come in a few days and then he’d probably never see them again.

The Praxian walked tiredly to his bedroom and activated his window shutters to cut out the early morning sunlight, before he flopped into his soft bed, not caring to crawl under the covers. His recharge protocols had already started on their own anyways. His last thoughts trailed around the twins and how he would have to savor every moment up to their departure. 

Bluestreak onlined his optics. Something was… off, he though, but he didn’t know what. A chuckle caught his attention and he looked around just to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, both sitting on the edge of his bed. Their lips interlocked in a passionate kiss. Servos busy pumping each other’s erected spikes. Bluestreak was mesmerized by it, by their size and the way they made out completely unashamed on his bed.

They stopped suddenly both pairs of optics now locked on Bluestreak. Without a word they crawled over to him, Sideswipe climbed behind his frame, Pressed up between his doorwings, his hard spike burned against Bluestreak’s back. A moment later the red shifter bit down on his neck. It hurt but felt great at the same time. Then the Praxian gasped as he felt two of Sunstreaker’s digits push inside his already slick valve. When had he opened his cover? Or spread his legs?

“You are ready” Sunstreaker announced with a velvety voice. He pulled his digits out and licked them clean, right in front of the flustered Praxian. The very next moment he was lifted and without a warning lowered on Sideswipe’s spike. The stretch burned less than he feared, and the little pain it caused felt more good than bad. Sideswipe leaned back a little, when the twins had him fully seated on the spike and the red twin kept his legs spread wide.

Sunstreaker smiled and got closer again, four of his digits pressed in besides the thick shaft of Sideswipe’s spike. That drew a startled cry from Bluestreak, who tried, but could not, squirm away. “Shhhh pretty Blue’ you are ready. This is right” Sunstreaker whispered cryptically, still pushing his digits in and out. The pain slowly subsided and Bluestreak actually started to enjoy the stretch, so he simply leaned against Sideswipe, venting heavy.

He didn’t even catch it, when Sunstreaker removed his digits, only realized their loss as he was lifted again. The twins shifted and then something felt strange. He looked down, realizing he could just check out what they were doing, as he saw how they were both lining their spikes up at his valve’s entrance. “That won’t work, you don’t fit in like that” He explained calmly. But the shifter just chuckled again. 

_“You are ready, it will work”_

Both whispered and let him sink down. This time it really _hurt_ and he tried to get away, but he had no strength in his limbs and all he could do was watch in horror, as he waited to tear any second. But it never happened. He felt stretched beyond what should be possible and filled up to the fullest of his capacities. But it was actually a good feeling. And the way the big spikes inside him made the normally flat protoform of his abdomen bulge, was a mesmerizing sight as well.

Sunstreaker leaned forward and bit him as well, hard enough to leave a mark. “You are ours now. Forever” He stated and the Praxian knew it was true, just leaned back again and let the shifters thrust into him as they pleased. He would have to keep them now… the same way his uncle had kept Jazz… simple as that.

His overload neared as Sunstreaker kissed his audio “drink from me” he offered. Ordered. And Bluestreak did. He bit down hard on the mech’s line, his live-energon tasted great like always. So strong and rich, unlike anything else he had tried before the twins. It was enough to tip him over the edge. He drew the twins with him, felt how their hot transfluid filled him even more and stretched him even further…. 

Bluestreak onlined his optics confused. His fuel pump was working overtime, his frame was hot and his spark spun like crazy. But where were the twins and why were they gone? He sat up slowly, looking around and then down his frame. His optics went wide, mortified he realized that his panel was indeed open… and he had overloaded… all over himself and his bedsheets.

_a wet dream… about him and the twins..._

He buried his face in his servos. The last time he came in his sleep like this… he’d still been a normal, not even a full framed mech. This was absolutely humiliating. And what he had dreamed about… “Primus, why?” he asked no one in particular as the images from his dream flashed in his memories. He stilled as he felt his valve lubricate and fell back on the bed. He still had a few hours until he could go to check on the twins for real… so why not use the time and help himself out a little? He thought as he slowly started to rub his node, imagining how good it would feel to have one of the twins do it to him. He drowned reality out again, sunk back into the memories of his dream. Bluestreak _was_ alone in his own flat after all… how went the saying? ‘No plaintiff, no judge ‘ ? So there really was no reason to feel bad for giving himself a good time…


End file.
